1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil-water separation apparatus which permits oil-water separation of heavily polluted oil-water mixed liquids or mixed liquids of high viscosity oil and water or the like to be efficiently made.
2. Description of Prior Art
As oil-water separation methods, heretofore available are such methods as of sp.gr. specific gravity difference separation by making use of an inclined board or by forming a roundabout route or oil-water separation by use of a coalescer, etc.
However, these methods could not deal with oil-water separation of heavily polluted oil-water mixed liquids or mixed liquids of high viscosity oil and water.
For example, in hot or warm forging, water soluble graphite mold releasing agent is used. If any oil like high viscosity lubricating oil, etc., is mixed into this water soluble graphite, a phenomenon of the graphite coating being cut at the oil drop parts takes place, with a result that the work in red hot state and the mold surface are directly in contact with each other, resulting in the latter's abrasion; consequently, the mold life is notably curtailed, causing lowered quality of the molded product or creation of loss time in the manufacturing process, etc., with resultant increase in cost. Separating high viscosity lubricating oil from water soluble graphite mold releasing agent is a very important element for enhancement of production efficiency, but the conventional sp.gr. difference separation methods could not deal with such applications.